


5 times they were found out

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Busted, F/F, Flirting, Heather? which one?, JD didn't blow up a school, Just rly gay, Lesbians, Smut, Tags to be added, Veronica is a disaster Bisexual, mentioned smut, not that much tho, or did he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: Just 5 times ChanSaw were found out, either in the middle of "bowshackabowow" or like, a booty call. I dunno.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	5 times they were found out

Veronica knew the routine. Every Friday Heather would call or text her two simple words, "come over". And Veronica would be hurrying over to the Chandler mansion to climb that same stupid tree and go into Heather's unlocked window. 

The first time it had happened was some hours after Veronica had thrown up on Heather's shoes. She had sneaked in trough Heather's window, _totally not creepy_ , and Heather made her beg on her knees for her forgiveness. 

That night had been both the worst and best night of her life. She had thrown up on the demon queen's shoes and she would die on Monday. But she also lost her V-card to Heather fucking Chandler, the mythic bitch of Westerburg High.

Thankfully Heather had spared her social death. And a week later, on another Friday, Heather had called and said those two words that Veronica had started to love.

People would think that Heather was dominant in bed. Veronica knew better thought, Heather was a fucking brat and loved being topped by her. Maybe Heather had enough of always be in control and on those days she could let someone other take the control.

Right now the time was 11 pm, Veronica was doing some studying to get her mind off of... things. Her phone gave out a loud sound and she knew that it wouldn't be none other then the demon queen of Westerburg High.

 **Heater Chandelier:** Come over~

 **Autocorrect's Bitch:** Okay your highness

Veronica wrote and arose from her bed.

 **Heater Chandelier:** Whatever, just... hurry

Veronica chuckled to herself and hurried down the stairs.

"I'm going out" Veronica said to her parents that were in front of the TV.

"Don't stay out too late!" She heard her mom say as her dad merely gave her a nod.

"Yes! Good bye, love you!" Veronica said before closing the door.

She hurried off towards the Chandler Manson, Heather knew it would take her about 15 minutes if she ran, she really needed to get like a car or something. Maybe a motorcycle, maybe Heather would think that was hot?

Veronica, being the dumb and horny teen she were, fucking booked it.

9 minutes later she were sitting on the ground by the tree, panting and almost having an asthma attack. It took some minutes for her before she stopped breathing like she ran a marathon. 

Veronica took one last gulp of air before latching onto the lowest tree branch and started to climb the tree. 

"Fucking rich people" Veronica grumbled as she started to open Heather's window.

Veronica finally opened the window and stepped in, still not nailing the landing even if she had climbed in so many times before.

"Heyyyyy Red I'm here for the s-" Veronica's eyes widened when she saw the other two Heather's just chilling in Heather Chandler's room, " _sssssssssandddd?_ " 

Duke were laying down on Chandler's fluffy red carpet as Mac were sitting in the chair by Chandler's desk.

Duke snickered.

"Hi Veronica!" Mac said, probably confused about why Veronica were climbing in trough Heather C's window.

"You heard her 'red' she's here for the sand" Duke mocked Chandler.

"I'm sorry I will be back another time?" Veronica hesitated.

"Come in and close the window after you, pillowcase" Heather C said after rolling her eyes.

Veronica couldn't help but pout.

"I thought you said you would stop calling me that!" She huffed.

"Sure, when you stop being a pillowcase"

"Meanie, Mac you are now my favorite Heather" 

"Yay! Anyways, I don't think we have any sand. Sorry to disappoint you Veronica"

"Come on Heather, she obviously meant to say sex" 

Veronica's face became almost as red as Heather C's scrunchie. Heather didn't even say "Shut up Heather" to Duke, which confused her.

"Wait a minute- You told them!?" Veronica turned to Heather, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"Duh"

"We know everything about how much of a bottom you are Veronica" Duke muttered as Mac's face flushed.

Veronica glanced over at Chandler. Chandler knew she fucked up.

Veronica walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to Chandler. She smirked mischievously and leaned really close to Chandler's face. She could see how the shorter girl started to blush.

"Aweee" Veronica cooed, "Such a bad friend _brat_ , lying to them"

Duke choked on saliva and Mac probably blushed even more.

"S- shut up" Heather stuttered in response.

"Foolish mortal thinking I can be silenced" Veronica joked.

"Dork" Chandler said after snorting.

"I am your dork"

"Oh my god I'm going to puke by this flirting" Duke let out an annoyed groan.

"Hey I think it's cute" Mac said turning to Duke

"We don't need to see your lunch again every day Duke"

"That's not nice Hetta" Veronica said to Chandler.

"Hetta?" Duke said, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's a cute nickname!" 

"Shut up-" Chandler grumbled.

"Before you two get in another cat fight, why are you two here?" Veronica said and pointed at Heather Green and Heather Yellow.

"Sleepover" 

"Yeah! And we took Heather's phone to text you to come over" Mac piped up.

Veronica blushed and let out a small "oh".

"You can't just text her that without explanation! She doesn't even have Pj's" Chandler said, blushing as well.

"You can just loan some from Heather" Mac said to Veronica.

"I'm not sure if you have noticed but Heather is small-"

"No you're just annoyingly tall!"

"If she's short then what am I?" Duke asked.

"Really short" Veronica said as Chandler said, "A smurf-"


End file.
